


February Words 17: Detective (Tumblr Pornlet 46)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Dom Derek Hale, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek licked his lips, tasting his mate’s arousal on the air.





	February Words 17: Detective (Tumblr Pornlet 46)

Derek licked his lips, tasting his mate’s arousal on the air.

“Stop.”

Stiles was slow to move his hand off his cock, likely because anything faster and he’d have come.

He didn’t have permission to come.

“Legs apart, Angel. Sit up straight for me.” Stiles did, as much as he could with the angle of the chair he was on. “You are gorgeous in a blindfold.”

Stiles’ balls were high and tight and his cock tip was wet and there was a line of sweat starting under his nipples and at his hairline. Derek flared his nostrils, but decided not to taste.

He could play fair, sometimes.

“Hands under your thighs for me, Angel. We’ve not played this game before, but you know the rules, yes?”

Stiles nodded and licked at the drop of sweat it made run over his lips.

“Tell me.” Derek stood and stroked himself a couple of times, then stepped over to the box of goodies and took off the lid.

“I can’t come unless I guess what you’re touching me with, and it’s too late to guess if you’ve moved onto something else. You can touch any part of me.”

Derek picked up his first prop and before he leaned in to use it, gave in to temptation. He lapped the drop of come from Stiles’ slit. Stiles bit his lip.

Derek smirked. “My tongue doesn’t count.”

Stiles whimpered and his cock jumped.

♠

_detective (adj): of or relating to detection, discovering, finding out_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr. But also based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170972544061/february-words-17-detective) (NSFW).


End file.
